everyone_else_is_a_returneefandomcom-20200214-history
Yu IlHan
Description Yu IlHan(Korean: 유일한) is the main protagonist of the Everyone Else is a Returnee. |} Appearance Personality Workaholic History He was left on Earth alone while everyone else was sent away to other worlds to prepare for the Great Cataclysm. [[Weapons]] Note- All Yu IlHan's weapons get stronger after use/repairs ['''Rough Moonlight Bone Atlatl'''] [Rank – Unique] [Attack Power – 3,000] [Options – (1) 50% increase in attack range, (2) 40% increase in attack power and accuracy under the moon.] [Durability – 1,778/1,850] [A spear throwing device that was made to throw a small spear by slotting a small spear on the hook. The result differ tremendously according to the abilities of the wielder. ['''Secretive Reaper’s Fallen Robe'''] [Rank – Unique] [Defense – 2,400] [Options – (1) User’s concealment ability increases by 20%, (2) attack increases by 20% when attacking in surprise] [Durability – 1,238/2,430] [A robe which absorbed dark mana for a long time to possess the power of a deathgod.] ['''Shiveringly Hard Shadow Leopard’s Black Fullplate Armor'''] [Rank – Legend] [Defense – 5,300] [Options – (1) Defense increaes by 40% (2) 50% increase in attack in a surprise attack] [Durability – 2,700/2,700] [An ambusher’s armor made for the one who walks in shadows. The firm and secretive body movements are like those of a leopard hunting in the darkness.] ['''Quick Lightning Storm’s Gold Leather Bracelet'''] [Rank – Unique] [Defense – 1,700] [Options – (1) 20% increase in mana recovery speed; (2) when hit, it’s possible to create a lightning storm. Limited to once a day.] [Durability – 1,150/1,150] [An artifact with concentrated power of lightning imbued into it. Inside it dwells a strong and violent power of a monster.] '''Grenades''' that had thousands and even tens of thousands of bone fragments and had the Giant’s Rubber Band as the fuse. Classes '''Blurred Lancer''': +10% for Spear and +10% when attacking from concealment. '''Rookie Reaper''': +20% against life and +30% when attacking from Surprise ['''Angel’s Partner'''] [You have become Angel’s Partner. You can enter a partnership with a maximum of 2 angels. All abilities increase by 30% when fighting against a Breaker or Undead.] [You have earned the passive skill, Angel’s Protection. Probability of being inflicted with a fatal hit decreases by 30% and curse resistance increases by 30%. All quest rewards increase by 30%. There is no level with this skill, and you can only raise it by fulfilling certain conditions.] [You have earned the active skill, Angel’s Support. You are now able to borrow the angels’ power when fighting in an Abandoned World, according to the mastery of the skill. This skill grows faster the more you are around angels, and associate with them.] [Currently, you’re in a partnership with the angels, Lita and Erta.] Titles ['''Pancosmic Loner '''(Concealment becomes passive)] ['''Creator of Myths'''. All effectiveness of productive activities increase by 20%.] ['''Not two hits, nor three hits, but one hit'''. If you kill an enemy in a single strike, the experience earned and the possibility of acquiring a magic stone increases by 20%] '''Death God skill''': If he kills max enemies and taking into account the Spiked Spears amplification of 30% that is another 65% I believe. (math that I did for that was 50% * 1.30). ‘'''A Thousand In One Hit'''’. Critical Hit Rate increases by 50% when attacking several enemies at once. Skills '''Superhuman Strength''' '''Transcendent Regeneration''' '''Extreme poison resistance''' '''Cooking skill mastery''' '''Throwing''' Trivia